Convergent
by Unparagoned
Summary: In the aftermath of Allegiant, Tris is alive, but barely. 'Each intake of breath is painful. From time to time, I meet his eyes, pleading with him wordlessly. Just let me die. He never answers, but I can tell by the curve of his lips and the hard gleam of his eyes that he won't. He'll never let me go.' - Excerpt from Convergent
1. Some bird Aren't Meant to be Caged

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_**Tris POV**_

Each intake of breath is painful. From time to time, I meet his eyes, pleading with him wordlessly.

_Just let me die. _

He never answers, but I can tell by the curve of his lips and the hard gleam of his eyes that he won't.

He'll never let me go.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**_Tobias POV_**

She touches my shoulder, willing me to understand her words.

"Move on Tobias, let her go. We all have. That's not Tris anymore. That's a broken shell of a body."

They've tried this for a week now, her, Uriah, and Zeke, trying to convince me to unplug Tris from the machine that holds her to life.

And to me.

Christina's words only succeed in angering me further.

I clench my fists to keep from punching her.

"Your wrong." I finally say. My voice sounds unfamiliar, and so much like my fathers. Hard, unforgiving.

I turn to glare at her, mustering up all the threat I can, though all I can feel is emptiness.

"Do you think Tris would've given up on you like this, Christina?" she parts her lips, trying to answer me but I continue. "No, she would've fought for you like it was her own battle."

She takes a sharp intake of breath of breath, and clenches her fists.

"Let her go, Tobias! She wouldn't have done this to you, strapping you to a machine, trying to keep you alive. I keep telling you, that's not Tris anymore! Let her go!" she yells, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

I turn to leave, but even long after I'm gone, her words echo in my head.

_"Let her go!"_

"No Tris." I whisper. "I would never do that you."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

_**Tris POV**_

I hear him enter the room.

I want to scream, yell, blink, anything to acknowledge his existence, but all I can do it lay there.

_Let me go.._

I try to communicate non verbally.

I hear a faint beep as a button is pressed, and fresh aches of pain start in my neck.

_Let me go.._

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

**_Tobias POV_**

_"_Is she doing okay?" I ask, gazing down at Tris' seemingly lifeless body as I question the doctor.

"Yes, yes Tobias. Her vital signs are normal." the doctor responds, avoiding my eyes as I ask my next question.

"Has there been.. Anything _new_?" the doctor lets out a sigh, and looks me in the eyes then away again.

"Tobias.. I don't know what to tell you except for this. Its highly unlikely that she'll ever wake up again. She's in a locked in syndrome, so its likely she can hear every word we say. I hate to repeat this.. But let her go Tobias."

My vision flashes red and I let out a roar of pure anger.

It's the fifth time I've heard this pitying tone, this plea from everyone to let the only person I love go.

At that very second, the door slides open.

The person in short, a bit chubby, and clad in a lab suit and glasses.

He looks about himself, his eyes falling on the cringing doctor with mild amusement, on my rage-filled face with disgust, and Tris' body with pity.

"Which one of you is Tobias?" he asks, his eyes falling back on mine.

I compose myself, giving him a tight-lipped smile. "What is it?"

He smiles wide, though his eyes hold no humor, only a calculating gaze I've only ever seen on a Erudite.

"I can help."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..


	2. If you can't help her, don't hurt her

**Tris' POV**

I'm suspended, unwillingly between life and death.

If I listen really hard, I can hear the whispers, the beckons of a smiling death, who comes in the shape of my mother. I can also hear the sound of Tobias and someone else conversing.

My whole body is aflame of agony and pain.

I want nothing more then death.

_Let.. Me.. Die.._

Even the thought hurts.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tobias POV**

"And what make you think I need your help?" I snap, glaring at the professor.

He shrugs, pointing one finger at Tris, then at the doctor.

His reasoning renders me helpless.

"What would you do then, just for curiosities sake?" I question, still feeling a bit hesitant to receiving his help. Tris had a lot of enemies, some I didn't even know about.

_Could this be one of them?_

The man smiles, as if I've already given in. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card. "Read." he instructs me as he moves towards the bed Tris lays on. I block him, motioning towards the chair at the end of the room.

Where I can watch him.

"Sit there." I turn over the card and read.

As I've gathered from the information stated on the card, the man, or Dr. Otusami, is a Neuroscientist.

"I've been studying the human brain for eight years in an attempt to unlock the secrets of the human body." he tells me. I shrug, irritated. "So? What's that have to do with saving Tris?" I snap.

The man holds up a hand to quiet me, and in spite of my misgivings, I quiet.

He turns awe-struck gray eyes back on Tris' lifeless body. "Never, in my 40 years of neuroscience have I discovered a brain quite like Tris. So naturally, when I heard of her death, I came to see if I could take another DNA sample."

I slacken at his words. "YOU CAME HERE FOR A DNA SAMPLE?" I roar, rage prickling through me.

"At first, at first." the man holds up a hand to quiet me. "but then, with the DNA sample I already have, I discovered something." he turns his grey eyes on mine.

"Tris' DNA holds the secret to eternal life. She's the living Philosopher's Stone."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tris' POV**

Something about the way the man talks about me sends tremors down my body. Like I'm not human, as if I'm a tool, something to exploit.

_Don't listen to him! Don't trust him Tobias!_

I want to scream the words.

_Let me die._

The words won't pass my lips, now matter how hard I try.

I'm rendered helpless.

Then the pain starts again.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**Tobias POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask, to shocked to absorb the gravity of his words. "How is this gonna save Tris?"

The man lets out an irritated sigh, as if I'm a little kid he has to explain things to more then once.

"Is it not obvious?" the man retorts, his face alight with annoyance.

"Obviously not." I snap. I turn to look at Tris.

_Is this really worth it? _

I examine her, the green tint to her skin, the lifeless blond hair.

She's my sleeping beauty.

It's to bad a kiss won't work.

I turn back to the scientist, surrendering to his will.

"What do I have to do?"

"I knew you'd see sense. It involves.. Someone of your particular skill. It involves.. Breaking in and entering."

I crack my knuckles, hoping I'm not too rusty.

"That's not to hard."

Dr. Otusami nods, glancing at me once more as he continue. "It also involves.. Stealing. You okay with that, Tobias?"

I frown.

"Yes." I finally say.

Dr. Otusami smiles brightly. "Good. Then let's get started."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Well, Wha'd you think? R&R for more! I'll also answer any questions in the next chapter!**


	3. Absence is a vast House

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tobias POV**

"You want me to do what?"

I sigh at Christina's response. "Relax, Christina. I just need a little help breaking into the Greogorian Pentagon."

"Are you nuts?" Uriah practically yells, his eyes wide with surprise. "that place is guarded 24/7! It's a government building! Do you not remember what happened to Tris the last time we-"

He breaks off as Christina shoots him a look of murder.

"Sorry." he mutters in my general direction. "but seriously, Tobias. Its not a good idea. Why are you doing this anyway?"

I mentally debate for a minute on whether I should or should not tell them that its the payment for a scientist who is going to wake up Tris for me. I open my mouth to respond, but decide not to at the last minute.

_They'd probably think I'm even crazier._

"Guys, seriously its just for fun." I lie. My face goes bright red. I've never been a good lier, but for Tris, I'll try my hardest.

Christina raises an unbelieving eyebrow at Uriah.

"Okay, okay. Its a surprise, okay?" I finally say, and its part truth.

Uriah raises an unbelieving eyebrow at Christina.

"Your breaking in a government building for a _surprise_?" he repeats, looking even more skeptical by the second.

"Just tell us the truth, Tobias. We're your friends." Christina says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

_Correction, your Tris' friend's, not mine._

I think a bit cruely. Not that I can say that out loud.

"Your right, your right." I concede, keeping my eyes lowered to the ground. I bring my eyes up to meet Christina's, then Uriah's. "but I can't."

They meet eyes, communicating in a nonverbal relationship similar to the one that me and Tris shared. I feel a pang of loneliness.

_Not for long. Your going to bring her back, with, or without them._

"We're in." Uriah informs me with a waggle of his eyebrows. "what's the plan?"

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tris' POV**

Hands poke and prod me, needles are infected into me, the sound of chaos fills my ears.

_Tobias, where are you?_

I've never felt so defenseless in my life.

"This isn't working." the familiar voice of the man, or Slimy-hands as I've gotten to know him says.

He sounds irritated towards whoever he's talking to.

"We need to move her." he finishes.

A timid voice answers. "But.. What about the boy? You promis-"

"You mean Tobias? That was a trick, a mere ploy to get him away."

_Tobias. No.._

"So you sent him to get caught?" the voice is shaking as it asks the question.

"Yes I did, you fool! It was to get to the girl." he yells.

"But.. But.. How are you going to wake her up?" his voice wavers slightly as he asks the question, as if he believes I won't wake up.

"Easy."

He stabs a needle into my exposed thigh and I let out a scream.

Inside my head of course.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tobias POV**

He's humming as he walks into the back of the building. Watching from the bushes, I train the gun on the guard who's watching Uriah with a puzzled expression.

"Who are you?" he sounds hostile as he points his own gun at Uriah.

The boy doesn't flinch, instead shooting the guard a smile. "Well hello, Omar."

The guard flinches now, lowering his gun in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Uriah grins. "Name tag." he makes a quick hand motion and Christina jumps out and sacks the guard over the head.

I pop out of the bushes, glaring at Uriah. "Have a whole conversation with him, while your at it." I mutter sarcastically.

Uriah shrugs, a grin still curving his lips upwards.

"Let's go." I mutter, leading the way.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Review for more!**


	4. Don't Blink

_"Anything can happen, in the blink of an eyes. Anything at all. So take my advice; Don't blink."_

- Meg Cabot

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tobias POV**

_Something was wrong._

This I could tell from the moment I stepped into the building.

"Where is everyone?" Christina asked, her voice echoing through the empty corridor.

"Keep it down." I hissed, though i was wondering the same thing.

Uriah's eyes darted towards Christina's and they rolled their eye at each other but stayed quiet to appease me.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Uriah wondered aloud in a whisper.

We froze.

That thought had never occurred to me.

"Maybe." I whispered the word.

That's when the lights went of, and we were suddenly enclosed into darkness.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tris POV**

_Where was I?_

It was bright, so bright I had to squint to see, and soft murmurs surrounded me.

"Tobias?" I spoke the name in a whisper hopefully, then gasped as I realized I could speak again.

My lips curved up into a tight-lipped smile.

_Was this.. Heaven?_

I was unprepared for the wave of pain that overwhelmed me.

I let out a low, rasp scream. And that's when the voices started as my hearing came back.

"She's awake!" went one awestruck voice after another.

I tried to rise, to put my hands over my ears.

Their voices hurt, they were to pitchy, to painful.

But ropes covered and bound my arms, legs, and neck to the table.

Another wave of overwhelming pain hit me as my memory returned, with all the things I'd heard.

_Tobias. How could you?_

I thought, angrily.

That's when a man in all black entered.

He was short and stout, but something in his expression scared me, seemed larger then life.

"_Let the tests begin." _he murmured upon seeing me awake, his eyes darting over me as if I was a prized specimen.

_No. No. No. Not this again._

Memories overwhelmed me as pain struck again.

_Jeanine._

_Caleb's betrayal._

_My almost death._

The man rolled his eyes at my expression.

"Oh, for god's sake, someone inject a painkiller in it." he snapped, glaring at me as if it was my fault he had to waste such a valuable material.

A soft, needle-like pain struck my thigh and I was greeted with the blissful feeling of darkness.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tobias POV**

"Why is it so dark?"

Uriah's fearful voice cut into my thoughts, and i was once again reminded of his minor fear of the dark.

"Let's just stay together." Christina murmured, moving to take my hand, and though I couldn't see, Uriah's.

She gave my hand a soft squeeze, and murmured a comforting, "_Calm down."_

That's when I realized I was trembling.

"Well.." went Uriah's voice a bit impatiently, "what now?"

The lights turned on with a squeak, and we saw we were surrounded by a fleet of guards.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" yelled one guard who stood in the front of the circular procession.

"I SAID TO 'DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" he repeated, training his gun on his.

I gave Christina and Uriah a reluctant nod before releasing my hold on the gun, silently cursing myself for my stupidity.

_"You should've planned for this situation better."_ went Tris' comforting voice in my head.

I blinked away tears, and focused on making my face impassive.

"Pat them down." murmured the guard again.

At that, nine of the forty guards who stood around us stepped out of formation to circle us.

One begin to pat me down before noticing the knife in my belt. He shot me a triumphant smile, like _got you._

He gave me a small, unnoticeable wink, and that's when I saw the resemblance to Uriah.

_It was Zeke._

I hid my emotions, though I really wanted to hug the big guy.

..

We were moved to padlocked cells, with many guards outside, and forced to change into abnegation like gray clothes.

"Where's Christina?" Uriah whispered the words, anxiety in his voice.

I force a bit of humor to my voice as I answer. "You don't really think they'd put two men and one woman in the same cell, do you?" I murmur back as the guard shoots me a suspicious look.

"I wish they would, though." Uriah answers as he peers out of the cell.

We wait.

Its only a few seconds before a familiar, ear-splitting scream fills the hallway.

_Christina._

Uriah's fingers turn purple as he clutches the bars.

"Christina!" he screams her name as he shakes the bars.

The guard rolls his eyes.

"Will you keep it down!" he snaps, dropping his magazine on the ground.

_How unprofessional._

That's when I get my totally insane plan.

"Christina!" I join in, much to the guards annoyance.

I try to make my voice as screechy and annoying as possible.

"I said, KEEP IT DOWN!" the guard yells the words, spittle flying from his lips as he gets up.

My eyes dart to the jingle of keys on his belt then back to him.

"CHRISTINA!" Uriah and me (him unintentionally) join our voices in one loud scream that sends the guard running to our cell, a tazer in hand.

Before he even gets the chance to use it, my hand juts forward and I stab him in the stomach, hating the feelings of pleasure cascading over me at the violence I've just executed.

My other hand goes through the bar, trying to get to his belt, the keys and freedom.

Uriah's watching me, a look of disgust on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Trying to get the keys," I snap, my face turning red from the effort. "what do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh. Good." Uriah snickers as he sticks him much longer arms through the bars and lifts up the keys. He throws them to me.

I catch them and ignore his smirk as I unlock the cell.

I go into the guards pockets, pulling out the tazer, a gun, handcuffs, and a wallet.

"Switch clothes with him, Uriah."I murmur as I examine the wallet.

This guy wasn't professional, I suspect as I look the wallet over. He's just a scientist, as his job description says.

How did he get wrapped up into this mess?

"Ready." Uriah murmurs, his voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Put the handcuffs on me. Loosely so I can break out." I mutter, holding my hands behind my back for him as he takes the gun, tazer and wallet.

He nods, following my instructions.

"Now to find Christina." I say.

He nods again, a look of determination upon his hard set face.

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ._. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Tris' POV**

Someone or something is pinching me.

"Stop," I giggle, opening my eyes too look up at Tobias' playful face. "I'm trying to sleep, here."

He leans forward, to kiss me, and I kiss him back.

After a few minutes, I draw back, looking at him with puzzlement.

_Something doesn't feel right._

"Tobias?" I say his name once. A look of twisted anger clouds his face as he pushes me against the lab table and kisses me again.

"Stop it. Your not Tobias." I say, rolling my neck away from him.

My vision clears, and I see him for who he is, a simulation.

I break out of the chains holding me down easily, and push the simulated Tobias to the floor.

"Stop this." I say as I break out of the simulation, and to the real world.

I'm strapped to a chair, and before me sit many scientists, looks of puzzlement on their faces as I awaken.

"Amazing." murmurs one. "How fascinating." murmurs another, scribbling notes on a note pad.

It's like I'm a zoo animal, up for observation.

I blink once, then I begin tothrash, trying to break free.

The scientists just watch me, as if i'm an enthralling object they can't help but observe.

Then I'm _gone_ again.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Now this was a long one, huh? I'm not gonna update until I get at least one review telling me how it was. Any pairings you particularly like in the story so far? More characters and pairings to come..**


	5. Intellect is always fooled by the heart

**Thank your for all the kind Reviews!**

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

_'The intellect is always fooled by the heart.'_

_ -Francoic de La Rochefoucauld_

**Tobias POV**

"Where are you goin' with him?"

The guards asks, shooting Uriah a look of puzzlement.

I paste a look of craziness to my face, miming the look Tris get's when she's tired.

The guard's looking at me oddly, and I manage to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Just taking him ove' to the lab." Uriah mimics his southern accent perfectly, and keeps his face hidden under the hood all guards wear.

The guard nods, pleased with his answer and continues on.

We continue our trek to the lab, following signs and anything else we can find.

Five minutes later, and we're last.

"Where's this stupid lab?" Uriah mutters to me, frustrated.

I don't dare answer, out of fear that someone could see.

"Where are you supposed to be, boy." went a familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Uriah's eyes connected to his, and he swallowed a gasp.

"just trying to find my way to the lab sir." he answered.

Zeke's eyes lit up and his lips curled up into a smile identical to the one Uriah wore.

"Right this way, soldier." he led him towards a closet at the edge of the hallway, and opened it.

Inside lay a beat-up looking Christina.

"Christina." Uriah gaped, lifting her up in one fluid motion and dropping my arms.

Zeke shot me a look of one part amusement and one part irritation.

The dark-skinned girl wore nothing but an all white robe. There were no stains of blood on it, but a look of pain was on her face.

"What happened to her?" I asked, mirroring Uriah's concern.

Zeke knit his lips together.

"A simulation. That's their new torture method, apparently."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**Tris' POV**

Screams of pain and the wailing of babies surround me.

I get up from the desert floor and look around.

Bodies cover the desolate floor.

_Uriah._

A gasp escapes from my lips, and I draw back.

_Christina._

Another gasp shakes my body and I fight for control, composing myself.

_Tobias.._

This time, I can't control myself, so I put my hand over my lips, blocking out the scream completely.

_No. No. No. No._

"No!" I scream the word, beating my fists on the ground.

_It's a simulation, Tris. A simulation._

I comfort myself with that thought and focus on trying to break out.

I touch Uriah's face, shutting my eyes and imaging him alive, animated again.

And Uriah gets up and shoots me a familiar grin.

I go over to Christina, and do the same thing, imagining her animated, alive again.

And Chrsitina get's up and shoots me a smile.

Lastly, I walk over to Tobias, and its as if an invisible wall separates me from him.

I'm _pushing_ at the wall, trying to get through when the voice starts.

"You'll never get to him. You might as well give up."

The voice jeered.

I pushed at the glass, focusing as hard as I could on it.

_It's just a simulation, don't take it so seriously._

But I couldn't help it. I dropped to the floor, tears dripping down my face.

_If I couldn't save Tobias in a simulation, how could I save him in real life?_

_How can he save me?_

I was pulled out of the simulation and into the real world.

"Interesting. Interesting." murmured the man at the front of the procession of scientists.

"I wonder what else she can do." murmured one scientist.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**Tobias POV**

I gasped as Zeke's words washed over me.

"How-How did they get hold of this stuff?" Uriah managed between sharp intakes of air.

Zeke's face turned grim. "From the guy who owns the facility. I think his name is.. Mr. Otukami? Mr. Otutami?"

"Mr. Otusami." I interrupted.

Zeke turned and stared at my pale face, his eyes widening. "How did you know that?" he asked.

My head in spinning, spinning so fast I barely catch Zeke's inquiry.

"He set me up." I say aloud.

_What does that mean for Tris?  
_

Suddenly, everything seems clearer now. The look of greed in his eyes as he stared down at her, his obvious statement about her being the living Philosophers Stone.

_How could I be so stupid?_

I never needed his help in the first place.

If Tris was truly immortal, her body had been merely healing.

All I'd needed was the right concoction to speed it up.

_What have I done?_

I don't think, I just run, praying I'll be fast enough.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**Tri****s POV****  
**

Its painful. They cut me up, make me bleed, all watching entranced as new skin grows, blood fades away.

_How did I never notice this before?  
_

I'd always thought it odd that I'd never gotten sick while I was younger.

That I never was truly hurt for long.

But I'd never considered this possibility.

"Why do you think bullet wounds take longer to heal up?" Inquires one of the many scientists surrounding me.

"We can find out. We have all the time in the world." Dr Otusami answered, smiling at me.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**Tobias POV**

I run into the hospital room, already knowing what I'll find but I had to check.

_She's gone. He took her._

I slump to the ground, forcing myself to breath, breath.

"Where's Tris?" Christina's shocked voice asks from the back of my mind.

I can't muster the capacity, the strength to speak.

I gasp for breath, and Zeke starts to slap me on the back as I choke.

_He tricked me. How could I be so stupid?_

As if he's read my thoughts, Zeke puts a hand on my shoulder. "Its not your fault, Tobias." he murmurs.

"You don't get it." I choked out, as he awkwardly patted me on the shoulder again, unused to such strong emotion coming from me. "It is my fault."

"Go on and explain why then." Uriah says, avoiding look directly at my sorrowful face.

I wipe away the tears.

Crying is a weakness I can't afford to do.

Everything depends on me.

Tris depends on me.

I explain everything, ignoring the disbelief the story brings out in them.

"Its not your fault, Tobias. He tricked you. He depended on your weakness." Zeke says.

Its to bad I can't believe him.

Pushing away my tears impatiently, I turn to look Zeke in the eye.

"You worked for him, right? Where's his lab?" I question.

Zeke shuts his eyes as he tries to remember.

Opening them, he lets out a sigh.

"He has six labs, Tobias. Which one? Be more specific." he sounds impatient as I am to get Tris back.

"The closest one. He couldn't have gone to far." I answer.

Zeke smiles slightly, though the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Its called Brontide."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

**I'll try to update again as soon as possible!**


End file.
